Platform Nine and Three Quarters: A Day's Journey
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the celebration of the 1st of September! Written for HSWW (C&A)
1. Pansy Hates Hats

**A/N:** Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)

1st September Competition

 **House** : Hufflepuff

 **Prompt:** The Sorting Ceremony (watching or taking part in it)

 **Word Count** : 376

* * *

The students were all seated in the Great Hall, mystified by the floating candles inside of the room. It was something that almost all of them seen all the time, but it was always refreshing to see when the new year came around.

One student in particular that didn't like the fashion of the candles was Pansy Parkinson. She absolutely detested the decor, considered it drab and tacky even. However, that wasn't the worst thing to her in regards to the first feast back; what she hated the most was the Sorting Ceremony. Pansy even hated her own ceremony. The dingy hat was inside of her mind and nearly messed up her hair!

When Dumbledore stood up, Pansy groaned as she knew the ceremony was about to begin. He brought that blasted hat out, Pansy inwardly thought of ripping it into shreds with an impenetrable blade.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me."_

Pansy narrowed her eyes in the direction of the hat as it sung its song. Was it talking to her? The nerve of that horrible excuse of fashion to insult her!

" _You can keep your bows black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all."_

Pansy reached for the bow that was perfectly perched atop of her head. She huffed, not looking at any of her housemates. Her narrowed eyes were planted on the hat.

" _There's nothing in your head, dear_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me, and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be."_

Pansy clenched her fists. "I'll show you, you piece of dead weight!" she declared loudly, pointing at the hat before storming out of the hall. The Sorting Hat paid no mind as he continued the song for the First Years.

Draco and Blaise looked to each other. "What is her problem?" Blaise asked.

Draco snorted. "What isn't her problem, mate?"

Blaise hummed in thought, tilting his head before he nodded in agreement. "That's true."

The rest of the ceremony went uninterrupted, however there was a witch on a suicide mission of planning the Sorting Hat's demise.


	2. A Dean Entry

**A/N:** Written for HSWW (C&A)

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **1st September Competition**

Prompt: Going to the dormitory, rested and settled after the hectic day

 **September Event: Back to School**

 **Prompt:** (quote) 'You learn something every day if you pay attention.'

 **Dear Diary Day**

 **Prompt:** Write an outrageous/fun diary entry.

 **Word Count:** 697

* * *

A Hogwarts student arrived back at his dormitory, letting out a large breath with an expression of relief on his face. He dropped his bag next to his bed and picked up his journal and a quill, biting his lip as he debated on what he wanted to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I don't particularly like starting off that way. Let's try this again._

The boy scribbled on the journal before he began to write once more.

 _Journal,_

 _Yea, that's better. Today I had the most peculiar experience in my life! First in Charms, my friend Seamus actually got a spell right. Now, that's not as weird as it used to be, but the charm we practiced was the Revelio Charm. Basic, right? I mean, why would we learn something so simple given we're in an extra 8th year thanks to that moldy, pasty, evil, destructing...I'm getting off topic here._

 _Well, when Seamus performed the charm, he did it right. The thing is, he accidentally aimed at Hermione. It shouldn't have been anything, but everyone was gasping. Me, being in the back, wanted to know what was revealed that the Head Girl didn't want anyone to know about. Thankfully I'm tall so it was easy to see that she was gripping a locket of sort. It's weird for Hermione to hide a locket, isn't it? Well, she did, but that's not what I saw. For some dumb, outrageous reason (I'm saying the decision was rigged somehow) the Headmistress has allowed Draco bloody Malfoy back into the school, and he's Head Boy! Rigged I tell ya. Anyway, I noticed that Malfoy's lip twitched when the locket came into vision. I think I was the only one who saw it because it was gone as fast as it was seen._

 _I thought I was seeing things, so I didn't think anything of it until I was leaving from lunch in the Great Hall. I stopped when I heard yelling in an empty classroom. I'm a curious bloke, don't judge me. You're a journal anyway, so you can't judge me. Back to what I heard. It was something like 'Why are you hiding it?' and there was a response like 'Something I wanted to keep to myself' and the next response was 'So you're ashamed of me? Of us?!'_

 _Naturally, I went to see who it was, but as soon as I was close enough, I bumped one of the knights armour sets against the wall. It was not there at first, I swear! Stupid knight making me make noise...okay, moving on! Since the noise was made, the voice that was asking all the questions opened the door and spelled me with something. Before I could even react, the door was slammed and spelled locked and silent. I did see light blond hair, so obviously I knew who it was. I should have told the Headmistress the first time I could. If I could actually voice out any words._

 _I could only huff and puff and blow the papers away from my desk. I couldn't answer any bloody questions in Transfiguration! Good thing I was prepared and didn't blow up anything in Potions, no need to explain a failure. I felt someone staring at me, and I looked over to meet Hermione's calculating eyes. I could see a sense of concern in them, but something told me it was more than because I was quietly completing a good potion. My suspicions were confirmed thanks to the side glare she gave Malfoy._

 _I'm sitting here now, unable to speak with suspicions that our Heads got something going on. That's ridiculous, but I've seen it with my own eyes ya know. You learn something everyday if you pay attention. Though I don't think I can do anything with this newfound information. I could probably lose my hair next if I'm not careful and I can't have that. I spent too much time getting this style perfect!_

 _This is Dean signing off with hopes that I get my lovely voice back tomorrow._

Dean closed the journal with a huff. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes before shutting the curtains around his bed.


	3. Thoughts of the Headmistress

**A/N:** Written for HSWW (C&A)

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **1st September Challenge**

 **Prompt:** Eating at the Welcome Feast

 **September Event: Back to School**

 **Prompt:** Headmaster/mistress

 **Word Count:** 356

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was sitting at the head of the table in front of the students at the welcoming feast. She looked to her left and to her right as she lifted a goblet of pumpkin juice to her lips. Some of her former acquaintances were no longer sitting next to her, and that hollow feeling had yet to leave her soul. So many lives that were lost…

She cleared her throat and placed her goblet down. She didn't have time to dwell on the repercussions of the past actions. Minerva had to focus on the present and guiding the rest of these students into their futures; she was appointed Headmistress after all.

Minerva ate a bit more from her plate before wiping her mouth and standing up to give her welcoming speech.

"Good evening to all of the faces I see here tonight," she began to say, looking around to the familiar and unfamiliar faces in front of her. "Many of you know who I am, but for those who do not, I am Minerva McGonagall. I am your Headmistress and Transfiguration professor."

Her eyes cast down for a brief second before looking back at the eyes around her. "For those of you who have lost someone in the war, remember that you are not alone." Minerva swallowed the lump in her throat. "We all, had someone dear to us that is no longer here. What we should do is move through this loss and build upon it as strength to do our loved ones proud!" With her fist closed firmly, Minerva placed it along the table. "Tonight, I want you all to rejoice that you're here and that we were not defeated. We will remain strong and improve in our future and be happy...as our late Headmaster Dumbledore wanted."

Taking a deep breath, Minerva finished her speech with the required mentions of the rules. Afterwards, she sat down and continued eating her food before dismissal. Suddenly, a large hand set on her back. She looked over to receive an encouraging nod from Hagrid. She smiled softly at her colleague before going back to her dinner.


	4. A Return

**A/N:** Written for HSWW (C&A)

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **1st September Challenge**

 **Prompt:** Meeting a crush/girl/boyfriend

 **Word Count:** 356

* * *

Hermione was heading towards her new dormitory; her Head Girl badge glistening in the moonlight. She was proud of gaining the title, having worked her way towards it for years. When she received the letter containing the badge and the opportunity to come back after the reconstruction of Hogwarts, Hermione jumped at the opportunity. It took some talking to, but she managed to persuade Harry and Ron into returning as well. After everything that had happened, school was a perfect distraction for Hermione.

People lost others, and their things were destroyed in the war; Hermione was no exception to the group. She lost her parents, her home, and her love; so returning to Hogwarts was a good decision to make.

She sighed, looking through the pillars to the outside and the moon that aided in lighting her path. Hermione blinked as a shadow formed through the pillar; she had to be hallucinating. The shadow grew and approached her, changing from the shade of darkness into the light of a person. Hermione's breath hitched at the sight of the aristocratic features and dark complexion. She looked into the dark orbs of her presumed fallen beloved.

"B-Blaise?" Hermione said softly. She couldn't believe her eyes. "You're here!" Hermione ran into Blaise's arms.

He held her tightly, leaning his head in her hair. "Did you think you were getting rid of me that easily?" Blaise asked.

Hermione hit him in the arm. "I thought you were dead! I saw…" Hermione looked down. "...I saw you fall."

Blaise lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "A mere illusion. I can assure you I'm alive and well as well as an Eighth Year."

Hermione smiled. "Well, as Head Girl, it is my duty to escort you to your dormitory."

He offered his arm to her. "As your boyfriend, it is my duty to spend time with you."

The bookworm chuckled at Blaise before accepting his arm and walking down the corridor with a little more jump in her step. At the very least, there was one thing that she could take off her list of losses.


End file.
